dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Capitol Punishment
Capitol Punishment is the fifth level of Duke It Out In D.C. in the Duke Nukem 3D expansion pack of the same name. Summary Explosions gallore inside the capital building! Explore the entire building finding the key cards and then get out and down to the subway! Summary to follow. Walkthrough This walkthrough is based on the Let's Rock (normal) difficulty. # When you begin, go straight, and then right up the ramp into the alley. Once in the alley, go right towards the Capitol building. In the center of the street there you will see a sewer lid. Blow it open and jump in. # Once in the sewer, jump over onto the left side and head straight down the tunnel until you come to the wall blocking both sides, at which time you should witness an explosion on the left wall ahead. Once it is blown open, go jump through it. # You are now in the basement of the Capitol building, which has been attacked, is on fire, and is being racked with explosions, so go slowly and carefully at all times! Go straight away from the hole and out of the bathroom into a hallway. Go down to the end of this hallway and up the stairs slowly. You need to go into the first door on your left. # Once inside the door, you need to enter the first door on your right. This area has been badly damaged. Once inside the little office, watch out for the big hole in the floor. The YELLOW KEY is on the other side of this room, jump over to get it, and then leave the same way you came in, and continue up the stairs until you get to the top. # At the top of the stairs you will find the main rotunda with a crashed alien ship, go left here. At the end of this hall is the entrance to the House Chamber, use your yellow key and go in. # The House Chamber is under siege! Go down and to the right side of the room where you need to enter the cloak room through some red curtains. # Once in the cloak room, go all the way to the left and you should see a vent in the wall there; hop up into it. Once in the vent, go straight down to the revolving fan and then right, you will then drop down into a small room with a desk. # In this room, go behind the desk there and hit the small button on the wall, then jump back up into the vent. (avoid going near the half open door here) In the vent, when you get to the fan, you will now notice a new way to go has opened up straight ahead, follow it and drop down into the hall beyond. # Go left down the hall away from the forcefield, to a room where you will find the BLUE KEY. # Once you have the blue key, re-trace your steps back out of the cloak room, out of the House Chamber, and back to the central rotunda. This time, head straight across the rotunda on the opposite side from the House Chamber to find the doors to the Senate Chamber. Use you blue key here to enter. # Once through the main doors, you will find another set of doors just beyond that are sealed. Blow open the crack in the wall to the left of these to enter the Senate Chamber. # The Senate Chamber has been infested by aliens! On the opposite side of the room is a bright round hole in the wall; inside this hole is the RED KEY. The floor of the chamber may drop out, if you fall down into it while trying to get across to the key, there is a jetpack in the front right side of the room, near the front of the desks; be sure to grab it as you will need it to get out as well. Once you get the key, exit the Senate Chamber, and back out to the main rotunda. # Now it is time to leave the building. Go back down the small set of stairs you originally came up, go all the way back down to the basement and back into the bathroom, then back through the hole into the sewer. In the sewer, go back to where you fell down and use the jetpack you picked up to fly back up through the sewer hole to the street above. # Once back on the street, go down to the door at the end with the 'metro' sign above it. Use your red key on this door, the exit is just beyond. Easter eggs * In the room with the blue key, if you noclip through the elevator, there is a red flashing room with all of the dancing women sprites along with a "Guilty!" sign (this is possibly a tongue-in-cheek jab at the player for having to cheat to get into the room) * Using the noclip cheat, if you move around towards the end room (carefully avoiding the level end trigger), you will find yet another dancing lady and a "Duke Nukem Must Die!" sign Other features * Unknown. Tips * Unknown. Speedrun * Unknown. Screenshots None so far. Category:Duke It Out In D.C. levels